clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chobits - Character Song Collection
Chobits - Character Song Collection est un album de musique édité par Victor Entertainment et sorti le 7 août 2002 au Japon. Il propose des pistes chantées par chacun des doubleurs principaux de la série anime Chobits, ainsi que leurs thèmes musicaux. Liste des pistes Détail des pistes Producteur : Masao Fukuda I Hear You Everwhere Chant : Rie Tanaka Ingénieurs enregistrement : Tetsushi Fujita, Tetsuya Morioka Instruments (tous) : Tetsushi Fujita Mixage : Tetsushi Fujita Producteur : F.T.C.C. Composition et paroles : Caoli Cano In Undertones ~Chii's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Sing A Song Chant : Tomokazu Sugita Saxophone Alto (solo) : Kensi Watanabe Basse : Manabu Arai Batterie et chœurs : Naoto Midorikawa Ingénieur enregistrement : Haruo Saito Guitare : Toshio Yamanouchi Guitare, chœurs, enregistrement des voix : Katsutoshi Kitagawa Claviers, chœurs : Rieko Ito Mixage : Masashi Yabuhara Percussions : Kiyotaka Sugimoto Producteur : Round Table Saxophone ténor : Takuo Yamamoto Trombone : Yoichi Murata Trompette : Kouji Nishimura Composition et paroles : Rieko Ito A Wild Fancy ~Motosuwa's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Beyond Chant: Hôko Kuwashima et Fumiko Orikasa Ingénieur enregistrement et mixage : Seiji Sekine Instruments (tous) : Ryosuke Nakanishi Paroles : Kenzo Saeki Compositeur : Kazuo Yoda Producteur : Ryosuke Nakanishi Mix-Zone ~Minoru's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Kioku no tobira Chant : Kikuko Inoue Basse : Taro Irie Batterie : Yasuo Sano Ingénieur enregistrement et mixage : Tetsuya Morioka Percussions : Mataro Misawa Piano acoustique et orgue (hammond) : Sakana Hosomi Vibraphone : Isao Kanayama Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Composition et paroles : Keitaro Takanami Make My Day ~Hibiya's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Groove ☆ Master Chant : Tomokazu Seki et Motoko Kumai Ingénieurs enregistrement : Takeshi Inaba, Tetsuya Morioka Saxophone soprano : Naruyoshi Kikuchi Paroles : Naoki Nishi Mixage : Takeshi Inaba Compositeur : Naruyoshi Kikuchi Producteur : Naruyoshi Kikuchi Programmateur synthétiseur : Takahiro Izutani A Storm In A Teacup ~Sumomo's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Ningen Dakara Chant : Megumi Toyoguchi Ingénieur enregistrement et mixage : Ryuta Matsuda Instrument, technicien (traitement): Keiichi Tomita Paroles : Riyu Konaka Compositeur : F. Giraud Producteur : Keiichi Tomita I Beg Your Pudding? ~Yumi's Theme~ Compositeur : Keitaro Takanami Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Katakoto no Koi (かたことの (Duet Ver.) Chant : Tomokazu Sugita et Rie Tanaka Ingénieur enregistrement et mixage : Tetsuya Morioka Producteur : Keitaro Takanami Trompette : Mitsukuni Kohata Composition et paroles : Keitaro Takanami Paroles I Hear You EverwhereLien vers la traduction française sur le site de AnimeKaillou Kurai yoru no yami no kaze no naka de Shizuka ni sotto me o samasu toki Douka saisho ni utsuru sono sekai ga Mimi ni fureru sono koe ga Kyou mo ano hito de aru you ni Soko kara subete ga umarete Dare mo ga kurushimanai de sumu you ni Ano hito to no machi ga suki Ano hito to no ame ga suki Ano hito to no oto ga suki I hear you everywhere Tsumetai asa hanareteitta toshite mo Sora wa nan no ichibu nandarou Kitto chiisana hanabira mitai ni Wazuka de kasuka de Ki ni mo tomenai you na Ooki na sora ga sono ue o iku Hateshinai yozora Anna fuu ni naretara Chikaku ni iraretara Subete o wake atte iketara ii no ni Ano hito to no sora ga suki Ano hito to no uta ga suki Ano hito to no oto ga suki I hear you everywhere Kikoeteru yo Mou aenai to wakatte mo Ano hito to no sora ga suki Ano hito to no uta ga suki Ano hito to no oto ga suki I hear you everywhere Kikoeteru yo Mou aenai to wakatte mo Sing A SongLien vers la traduction française sur le site de AnimeKaillou Sing a Song boku no koe ga hibiku ano sora e Sing a Song hajimari nara kitto Tsutaekirenai modokashii Friday Night Yoru ga aketeku sotto (Can't you see me yeah) Itsu mo no you ni egao torimodoshite Tobidasou saa Fly Away Kimi no koto wo kangaeteru kagirinaku hirogaru Sing a Song boku no koe ga hibiku ano sora e Sing a Song hajimari nara kitto Day by Day itsu no ma ni ka fukai kanashimi mo Day by Day ame no naka ni hiete Kazoekirenai hoshikuzu no Shooting Star Deaeru hazu sa kitto (I miss you Night and Day) Mitsumeru hitomi miageru manazashi ni Ooeru you ni Take Away Kimi to boku wo tsunagu kiseki kotoba nante iranai Sing a Song boku no koe ga hibiku ano sora e Sing a Song hajimari nara kitto Find a Way wakariaeru kimi to futari nara Find a Way donna toki mo zutto BeyondLien vers la traduction française sur le site de AnimeKaillou Yakusoku wo sagashiteru futari ano hi ni chikatta Te wo tsunagi aruite mo naze ga tooku wo mite ite Taisetsu na mono wa nani? Uso de wakaru hazu Yume ni nareru nara Boyakete shimau yo Hohoemi no naka e to Tomadoi umorete Kabe wo kowashite todokitai Daiji na itami e Kotoba wo koetakute kokoro wo koetakute Nando mo tamesou Karanda meiro wo hogushi nagara Tarinai mono wa mina futari no naka ni aru Dakara ki ga tsuite Nanigenai sunao motto sagasu kara... Arifureta jiken kara nanika ga mezameta ato ni Kawariyuku kesshiki kara futari wa tomadotte shimau Toozakeru mono wa nani? Sakarae wa shinai Sukoshi yurusetara Nioi wo tsukande Nemuru omoide no Omocha hako no naka Toki wo kowashite sawaritai Fushigi na kaze no ne Kinou wo koetakute hitomi wo koetakute Nando mo sagurou Oku shika shiranai Kimi ga hoshii Suteki na mono wa mina egao no oku ni aru Dare mo sawarenai Angou no you na hontou no kimi wo Kotoba wo koetakute kokoro wo koetakute Nando mo tamesou Furueru kimochi wo nadame nagara Tarinai mono wa mina futari no naka ni aru Dakara ki ga tsuite Nanigenai sunao asu wa hoshii kara... Sugu ni sagasu kara... Kioku no tobiraLien vers la traduction française sur le site de AnimeKaillou Hitori kanashii hodo aoi sora wo Hitori kok oni suwatte mite itara Fui ni kono uchuu ga mabataita Sotto yureru kioku no tobira ga yureru Soshite hikari tokari ga tokete yuku Soshite toki ga tomatte modotteku Ano hi koko de dareka to hagureta Sotto yureru kioku no tobira ga yureru Mienai kedo mieteru no ne Honto wa maimono anata Nani wo wasureta no? nakushita no? sotto oshiete Nanika mitsuketa no? kizuita no? sotto oshiete Soyoku kaze no naka de fuwari fuwari Fuu kabu SHIYABON taga fureattara Kieto itsu no ma ni ka suki otto Sotto aita kioku no tobira ga aita Anata ga iru watashi ga iru Futari wo hikari ga tsuzumu Koe ga kikoetara kikoetara miu wo sumashite Itsu mo tooku kara tooku kara anata wo miteru Dokoka tooku kara tooku kara sotto te wo kuru Groove ☆ Master Hand Made Koukinoude High Spec. desu Ochamena yatsu So nan desu konna Futari wa meikonbi Oyakuni tattemasu Sono choushi Nanda kanda ittemo Saa korekara madamada Hitotsu yoroshiku desu "Ou!" Omeza taisou Saikidou de mou nijuppun Mo yabai desu Sonna fuuni kyou mo Futari wa oosawagi Tayori ni shiteru no sa Nanda kanda ittemo Mou zuibun iroiro Imamade Thank You "Ai!" Dotabata suru kedo nazeka kokochi ii nosa Sumomo no Master nihon ichinanodesu Itsudemo dokodemo sugu ni hajimaru no wa Ukiuki hazunde korogaru youna sekai Tamani dojimo Keikoku Sorewa kinkudesu Sore ga ii no sa So nandesu konna Futari wa meikonbi Osobani tsuitemasu Ikkanji Nanda kanda ittemo Saa kore kara madamada Hitotsu yoroshiku Dotabata shiketemo nazeka tanoshiku naru Sumomo no Master mukai ichi na no desu Nani ka nitsukete wa oyakume arigatou Sumomo no Master uchuu ichinanodesu Aashite koushite soshite jiyuunishite Are kara sore kara dakara tanoshiikara Itsudemo dokodemo sugu ni hajimaru no wa Wakuwaku fukurete hajikeru youna sekai La la la... Ningen DakaraLien vers la traduction française sur le site de AnimeKaillou Kono moyamoya shita kanji wa, shitto shin tte iu no kashira Sakura no ki no BENCHI de, mata ano hito, omotteru no? Hasu no ike no mizu tori-tachi, POPPUKOON toriatte iru Anata to atte iru to, tameiki BOTto, un to dechau Naze, atama de wakaru you ni kokoro tte ugokanai no? Watashi wa, ningen dakara? Kono subesube shita kanjitte, teikan tte iu no kashira? Daibutsu-sama mo kao tte, nemutte iru mitai da ne Kutsuhimo wo musundara, kyuu ni kanashiku natte kita Watashi-tachi wo ittai, tsukutta no wa, dare kashira? Kurai hi wo hikaru aozora ni kaete, waraitai, ohayou Asu wa kyou yori mo, mou sukoshi taiyou ni todoku to ii na Osaisen wo ike ni nagete, sotto te wo awaseta no Aitte okufukai Naze, atama de wakaru you ni kokoro tte kanjinai no? Watashi wa mada sanjigen ni iru kara? Ningen yo Ningen dakara... Crédits Illustration jaquette : Hisashi Abe Design de la jaquette : Satoshi Wakita Basse : Vagabond Suzuki (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13) Batterie : Seiichi Teratani (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13) Bugle : Mitsukuni Kohata (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12) Guitare : CHiBUN (pistes: 2, 4, 6 to 8, 10, 12, 13) Clavier – Megumi Maruo (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13) Mastérisation : Hiroshi Kawasaki Producteur de l'album : Masao Fukuda Programmation, Synthétiseur : Keitaro Takanami (pistes : 2, 4, 6 à 8, 10, 12, 13) et Shunsuke Sakamoto (pistes: 2, 4, 6 à 8, 10, 12, 13) Cordes : Masatsugu Shinozaki Group (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13) Saxophone ténor : Yoshiyuki Kawaguchi (pistes: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12) Références Catégorie:Chobits Catégorie:CD